ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel Party Crush
Disney Channel Party Crush is a party video game developed by Avalanche Software and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (with Disney's permission) based on many live-action and animated Disney Channel and Disney XD shows. Plot (W.I.P.) Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Mario Party, where the player challenges against other players using Disney characters in different Disney worlds. Characters ''The Proud Family'' ''Pengin the Penguin ''Kim Possible ''Dave the Barbarian'' ''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' ''Mickey Mouse'' ''The Emperor's New School'' ''Tangled: The Series'' ''Lilo and Stitch: The Series'' ''Phineas and Ferb'' ''Elena of Avalor'' ''Kick Buttowski'' ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' ''Fish Hooks'' ''Gravity Falls'' ''Wander Over Yonder'' ''The 7D'' ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' ''Milo Murphy's Law'' ''DuckTales'' ''Big Hero 6: The Series'' ''Roger Rabbit * Roger Rabbit * Baby Herman * Jessica Rabbit * Skipo Bug * Waldo Cat * Superstan * Sharmy the Shark * Eddie Valiant * Theo Valiant Inside Out: Dream Productions * Bing Bong * Rainbow Unicorn Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force * Paxton * Olivia * Gary the Gadget Guy * Dot * Herbert P. Bear * Jet-Pack Guy * Rookie Zootopia: The Series * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps * Finnick * Chief Bogo * Clawhauser * Duke Weaselton Hannah and Dolphy * Hannah Morgan * Dolphy * Dory Morgan * Elisha Williams Rio: The Series * Blu * Jewel * Rafael * Pedro and Nico * Luiz * Fedwidge * Nigel * Gabi * Cynthia Ice Age: The Adventures with The Herd * Manny * Sid * Diego * Ellie * Peaches * Crash and Eddie * The Dino-Birds * Scrat * Captain Fang * Brooke * Shangri Llama * Buck * Granny Fabian Fox * Fabian Fox * Rafael Raccoon * Pablo Opossum * Hector Hawk * Benjamin Bear * Cindy * Felipe Fernandez * Mampato * Ogu * Condorito * Celeste Morrison * Timothy Morrison * Abraham Morrison * Farrah Morrison * Sophie Morrison * Jun-Hi * Sim-C * Piggy Doggy * The Semi-Heroes * Pepe * Pancho * Telonio * Jaime the Monkey * Guacho * Francisco de la Roja * Gary Ballemón * Blue Guy * Carlos the Pudu * Steven * Alexis Sanchez * Arturo Vidal * Claudio Bravo * Kimono Dakura * Sakura Foxtoons * M.J. Walrus * Maddie * Vanilla Wolf * Sergeant Snake * Private Peacock * Slowpoke Sloth * Ronald the Rat The Chronicles of The Face Paint ''Stuck in the Middle ''K.C. Undercover'' ''Descendants'' ''Girl Meets World'' ''Liv and Maddie'' ''Dog with a Blog'' ''Jessie'' ''Austin & Ally'' ''Good Luck Charlie'' ''Shake It Up'' ''Sonny with a Chance'' ''Wizards of Waverly Place'' ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' ''Phil of the Future'' ''That's So Raven'' ''Lizzie McGuire'' ''Even Stevens'' Mini-Games Single-Player Multiplayer Trivia *The game is inspired by Mario Party, Pac-Man Party, Cartoon Network: Block Party, Disney Channel All Star Party, Muppets Party Cruise and Shrek Super Party *20th Century Fox characters would be included. Category:Video games Category:2032 Category:Avalanche Software Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Disney Channel Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:E Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Nintendo Switch